one week
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: A week after episode four of season one. Josh is taken in hand by Aidan after attacking Bishops vampires. Slash Spanking


Disclaimer: Ownership of this story is 100 percent.

XXX

Josh was beyond happy to be home again after along week of drama. First thing he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend on the lips and keep kissing him until their lips went numb. Truth be told Josh had a weird feeling that wouldn't be happening for a while because he broke rule the 'not endangering your life' rule a week ago. As a person with a half of brain knew that rule being broken would cost him. The front door open and he walk right in. Walking into the living room he saw it was empty. Dropping his bag next to couch he wonders where everyone went.

"Aidan, I'm home." He called up stairs. There was no answer.

"Weird I told Aidan I would be home at this time today." Walking into the kitchen to check if the fridge door had a note on it.

"Be back in twenty minutes and get ready to have a talk when I return." Josh read out loud. A talk always meant a pillow for sitting for the next few days. Walking back into the living room Josh grabs his bag and went up stairs.

Josh took a five minute shower and changed into a tank top and boxers and lay down on the bed. Picking up his phone he type a message to Aidan tell him he was home and up stairs waiting for him. Four minutes later Aidan walks into the bedroom carrying a bag from a local store. Josh watch as Aidan shut lock the door behind him than walk to the desk pulling out notebooks pens and a wooden hair brush.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Aidan order the wolf. As Josh did as he was told. Once he was in place Aidan picks up the brush sitting next to him. The brush was place in between them.

"This is a long overdue talk about what you did last week with Ray."

"I know it is."

"Truth be told I'm not sure where to begin, so I think I will do this a little different this time." Before Josh could ask what he meant by that he felt his body being tug over Aidan's lap. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist the boxers were pull off.

"Wait what are you doing?" Josh panic ask, "I thought we usually talk about this before a spanking." Aidan place his hand on Josh's behind.

"You on purpose endangered your life and I believe a talk during the spanking would be better." With that said the hand went up and went down two times hard.

"Ouch!" Josh yelled out loud. The hand kept coming down hard making contact with the backside that made a sound Josh describe as a gunshot.

"Why are you getting a spanking?" Aidan ask as he kept landing hard strikes on his back side.

"I endangered my life by attacking those vampires." The wolf began move his body trying to get free.

"What were you thinking doing that?" He said in a loud voice. "You could have been killed."

"I don't know." Tears were spilling out of his eyes. "It was Ray's idea to do that I didn't want to do it." The spanking stop suddenly. Josh felt relief when this happened because his butt felt like it was on fire.

"Josh, you had a choice to not to do this. This isn't all Rays fault. You had a choice to walk, but you didn't and look what happen to your sister." Guilt was now filling him up and he knew if he had walk away then his sister Emily wouldn't have been attacked by Marcus. Josh felt himself being tip foreword to expose the sitting spots.

"If I ever hear about you doing this again I will make sure you are unable to sit for a month do you understand me?"

"Yes I do." Next thing he knew the brush was bringing brought down hard on the sitting spots. Aidan was using more force to make the lesson stick. Tears flow out of his eyes as he openly cried. This had to be the worse spanking he ever got in his life. The last time he was spank by Aidan was when he made the stupid choice to test the rules and it for not better way to put it ended badly for him. Five minutes later Josh felt like his butt was a inferno.

"Are you going to endanger your life again?"

"Never again." Josh managed to say.

"Good." Twenty smacks with the brush later it was drop to the floor. A quick look at the back side Aidan saw it was a very dark shade of red. Moving Josh to his lap careful not to any spanked area touch anything. He held his boyfriend in a strong hug rocking him as he cried into his shoulder. It took the better part of a half an hour for him to claim down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry Aidan for risking my life like that."

"I forgive you." A kiss was place on Josh's neck. "Just don't make me do this again anytime soon."

"I promise I will try to avoid this kind of thing in the future."

"Good boy." Aidan move Josh's face in front of his and gave him several well deserved kisses.

"There still one more thing you have to do for your punishment." Josh gave a heavy sigh.

"How many lines will I have to write?"

"Seeing what you did was on the top three rules I think an entire notebook would be the best for you to write."

"A whole notebook?" Josh asks in disbelief.

"Want to make it two?"

"No, no one will be enough."  
"A good boy." A few more kisses were given. With a yawn Josh place his head on Aidan's shoulder.

"Can I start them tomorrow; I'm tired from the trip and the spanking." Picking josh up in his arms took him to the bed and laid him on his chest. Within moments Josh was a sleep. Looking at the clock he saw it was a little after three in the afternoon. Aidan would wake Josh up in a few hours, get some cream for his behind and go out for dinner. After all they have a lot of time to make up for.

THE END

Thanks for reading have a good day or night.


End file.
